


Even Ice Tigers Have Weaknesses

by Fandomsbeatreality



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Arguing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Movie Night, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomsbeatreality/pseuds/Fandomsbeatreality
Summary: No one is completely fearless, not even the Ice Tiger of Russia, Yuri Plisetsky. When dinner at Yuuri and Viktor's goes wrong, secrets come out, and it turns out family may be all Yuri needs.





	Even Ice Tigers Have Weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

> What do I do when I have six finals to study for? Write Yuri on Ice fanfiction! Anyway, here you go, sorry if it's crappy, my brain is completely fried at this point haha.

As much as Yuri hated to admit it, he did enjoy company sometimes. He had agreed to join Katsudon and the old man for dinner at their place after practice, not wanting to spend the evening alone in his apartment. Despite being only 16, he made enough on sponsors and winning competitions to live by himself. He did get lonely sometimes though, not that he would ever admit it. Regardless of how often he denied it, he did enjoy spending time with the older two skaters, and the food was definitely a plus.

Tonight however, the normally cozy and calm atmosphere had a slight edge to it. Yuuri had flubbed most of his jumps in practice that day, and had overall failed to perform at his best. While Viktor knew everyone was entitled to an off day, it was frustrating from a coaching perspective. He and Yuuri had been skirting around each other all evening, only speaking when they were forced. 

Yuri had noticed the difference in the interactions between the coach and his student the moment they stepped off the ice. They were quiet on the drive back to their apartment, and they had been very curt with each other while preparing dinner. The three were currently sitting in silence around the dining table, no one willing to make eye contact with someone else to start a conversation.

Just as Yuri was about to make a sarcastic comment just to break the damn silence Yuuri knocked his hand into his glass of wine, sending it flying off the table and to the ground, shattering and spraying both himself and Viktor with the dark liquid.

This appeared to be Viktor’s breaking point for the day as it sent him straight to his feet,

“Yuuri! Ради Бога can you do anything right today?”

Yuuri, who was usually quite reserved, had also apparently had enough. He jumped up from where he had been attempting to gather the larger bits of glass and stared at Viktor with a fire in his eyes that neither of the russians had ever seen outside of a skating rink.

“It was an accident VIktor! It happens! There is no reason to be yelling at me!”

Both of the older men were glaring at each other, and Viktor began yelling his response, but it fell on deaf ears to the younger russian the other two had apparently forgotten about.

Yuri was glued to his chair with his eyes wide. He had never seen skatings perfect power couple say the slightest thing to each other that could be considered mean, but here they were on the verge of an all out screaming match. And he did not like it one bit. 

Only Yakov knew the true reason Yuri was raised by his grandfather. His mother had been a drug addict, his father an absent alcoholic. All in all, Yuri did not have a very happy childhood. While his parents had never physically harmed him, they made it very clear that they had never wanted a child. They blamed all their problems on him, everything from their poor financial situation to their deteriorating marriage could all somehow be blamed on Yuri. He would sit in his bedroom most nights listening to the sounds of bottles breaking, doors slamming, and people yelling. His grandfather eventually found out and took him away, but those memories still haunted Yuri far more than he would ever admit.

Now Yuri sat in a room full of sounds all too familiar. The older couple seemed to have forgotten his existence in the heat of their argument, which had now escalated to a full screaming match. Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the table so hard his knuckles turned white, trying to block out the memories that threatened to overtake his mid.

“Достаточно!” He screamed.

This caused Yuuri and Viktor to stop dead in their tracks, noticing him for the first time since the glass had broken. Yuri was visibly shaking, from what they originally thought was rage, but upon closer inspection almost seemed to be fear. Against his will, Yuri’s breathing began to speed up, the early signs of a rare panic attack making themselves known.

“There is no point in fighting! It doesn’t fucking matter!”

Viktor almost start to reprimand him for his language, but stopped himself when he noticed how distraught the younger skater had become.

“Hey, Yura, look at me, breathe with me ok?” Yuuri had come to kneel next to the blond, grabbing his hand and placing it on his chest, taking deliberate deep breaths, hoping to make them easier to follow.

Viktor allowed the darker haired man to help Yuri through his attack, knowing he had more experience dealing with them. He chose to help by clearing away the remains of the glass.

By the time Viktor returned from disposing of the pieces of glass, Yuuri had managed to calm Yura’s breathing to a steadier rate, and gotten him to ease his grip on the table. Seeing that Yuri was on the tail end of his attack, Viktor felt more comfortable speaking up.

“Would it be more comfortable if we headed into the living room?” He asked.

Yuri nodded, and slowly but surely followed the older couple into the living room. He took a seat in one of the chairs while Viktor and Yuuri shared the couch. 

“Do you want to explain to us what caused that Yura?” Viktor asked gently.

“I uh...I really don’t like loud noises. Or yelling. It reminds me of мама and отец.” 

The last part was so quiet Viktor could barely hear it. Yuuri, still knowing very little russian, looked to Viktor for interpretation, but his fiance simply gave him a look that said he would explain later.

Meanwhile Yuri was freaking out in his head, wondering why on earth he had said that. He never told anybody that! Why now? In the back of his mind Yuri knew it was because he felt comfortable around these two. They were like big brothers to him, almost parental figures, not that he would ever say it.

“Yura we didn’t know, if we had, we never would have argued in front of you. Or if we did we would have tried not to yell.” 

This time it was Yuuri speaking up, looking through his thick glasses at the younger boy with a look of sympathy.

If there was one thing Yura didn’t want it was sympathy. This was getting far too sentimental, this needed to stop.

“Well yeah, try thinking next time.” 

He meant for it to sound mean and sarcastic, but the other two just looked at him fondly, seeing right through him. They decided to let the poor kid have what he wanted and they dropped the subject.

“Well then, I suggest a movie night and then bed.” Viktor decreed.

Yura complained of course, claiming he wasn’t a child, but everyone in the apartment knew he secretly loved the idea. As Viktor set the movie up and Yuuri made popcorn, Yuri made himself comfortable in his chair. Makkachin came to rest her head on the arm of his chair, allowing him to wind his fingers into her soft fir.

As Yuri started to drift off towards the end of the second movie, he couldn’t help but think that maybe this whole letting people in thing wasn’t too bad after all.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ради Бога- For God’s sake

Достаточно! - Enough!

Мама- Mama

Отец- Father


End file.
